The Woman He Loves
by SilverWolf7
Summary: Rose heard the Dalek say that the Doctor loves her, and wonders if it is true. She decides to make him jealous to see if it is. Part of my Alternatives series.


The Woman He Loves

The woman you love, that's what the Dalek said. Love. He loved her? As in deeply, truly, forever type love?

While Rose was being held at gunpoint by the alien being, she had been too tense to really smile at that one, but inside she was dancing a jig. He loved her! And it explained so much. Why he would let her do things he didn't like. Why he did things he usually didn't like to please her.

It gave her something to do while she was held hostage that was for sure. Instead of thinking of all the nasty things the pepper pot could do to her, she kept herself quiet and thought instead on all the things that would make it clear that he loved her.

First off, he had told her about his home planet and it being gone. That was definitely a plus, she was sure of it. Second, he was afraid of losing her, as that to him was worse than anything. That was definitely right up there. Third, he kept on telling her things all about the places they were and the things they did. And he had taken her to see Charles Dickens. Dickens!

His jealousy and refusal to take Mickey on board was another, though in short order, she had realised that Mickey would probably ruin the whole experience for her, and she couldn't have that. It was definitely better with just the two of them.

Though, if Adam wanted to join, since he wanted to see the stars and all, and she'd have someone to show off to, she'd definitely take him along. She'd have to get the Doctor to help her with that part, though. And while she was at it, look for a bit of that jealousy while she was at it.

Yes, make the Doctor jealous to see if he really did love her. It sounded like a good plan to her.

The Dalek moved her to another part of the bunker, away from the Doctor after they had all met up again, it intent on getting out and seeing the sun. The Doctor kept on going on about it wanting to kill everything, but how, she didn't know. Sure, it had killed most of the people on the base, but that had been before it had gotten to her. When it had gotten to her, it had stopped that.

And that was definitely something to love about her, surely. She was so good at this, she could stop an unstoppable killing machine from killing. She felt her heart swell with pride and determination. There was no way she'd let anyone hurt her or the Doctor. And this Dalek was not so bad now it had stopped killing.

Stopped killing because of her!

She was just that good.

When the Doctor had shown up with a huge gun, ready to blow the octopus like thing inside the shell, the real Dalek creature, she had stopped him. She didn't really care if he was holding a gun. She wouldn't have really cared if he had blown the thing to kingdom come. What she wanted him to see was that the Dalek had changed, that it was good now, and that she had done that to it. That she was good, caring. That she could change the spots of a leopard to stripes.

Then he had told her that change for a Dalek was worse than death. That the thing was so conflicted because of her it wanted to die.

At first she didn't believe him, until the Dalek asked for an order from her to kill itself.

She gave it, seeing as how the Doctor was all torn up about the Dalek anyway, and he wanted it dead. Anything the Doctor wanted dead must be bad. She had no idea why, but he kept on going on about 'them' being dead.

The Dalek had asked her for orders because there were no other Daleks and they lived to take orders apparently, so she guessed it was that.

On the way out, she dragged Adam along with her towards that TARDIS, even as the orders were given to fill the bunker with concrete.

The Doctor went on about Adam being a pretty boy, and thought that she might have seen jealousy, but she wasn't sure. So, the first thing she had done, was show Adam to a room and, when he was settled in as well as he was getting, pushed him onto the bed, and they had sex.

She hoped the TARDIS told the Doctor, because this was it. This was her using everything she had to try and make him jealous.

And she had a lot going for her.


End file.
